Xinizter
"You're a raider! Legendary!" –Xinizter impersonating a For Honor meme. Xinizter, referred to as Xini for short, is an elusive flying fox who closely resembles a particular person... Appearance Xinizter's normal clothing is very straight forward; he wears an unzipped, blue vest, a purple sweatshirt with three lines on the chest with a skull drawn within them, black shorts and a necklace with a silver gear on it. If he's not wearing said clothing, he's often wearing almost any sort of girl clothing (With slight bias towards skirts or dresses), alongside the more refined details, such as make-up, hair extensions, fake eyelashes, among other details. Since he often goes too far with it, he's easy to confuse with a woman as he also hides his wings or other details that give away who he truly is. Physically talking, Xinizter is taller than the average tree friend, his fur is colored orange, with his lower jaw, ear innards, supposedly abdominal marking, hands, tip of his tail and feet being pink. He has 6 whiskers, 3 per cheek, and he has a single fang rather than buckteeth. He has disconnected wings floating besides him, colored transparent teal. His hair is dyed lavender. Sometimes, a scar is pictured on his left cheek. Character Bio Xinizter, nicknamed Xini, Dressinizter, Salty Princess or Buzzkill (Especially by flirty guys who fail to recognize him before it's too late), is a flying fox and his creator's self-insert. Not only does he prove to be socially awkward constantly, but he also proves to have very frail temper (Which he often refers to as "Natural salt") and his volatility may result dangerous, as he lashes out without thinking, often causing harm to others or even deaths if he goes too far. Furthermore, Xinizter relies heavily on black or lewd humor to express his limited charisma, which further makes him repulsive to most. He secretly shows a high sense of insecurity conceived by his "natural salt" which further develops into self-hatred, a trait he lowkey expresses through most of his jokes. Xinizter has high interests in fire arms, video games, food and drawing, the latter which he is often seen doing. Xinizter has the unusual property of being self-aware, breaking the fourth wall in plenty of occasions; he shows to greatly care for his family and tends to be very protective of them, even if it costs him a limb or two, or even his life; he often mixes up jealousy with protection however which could end up poorly for him. Xinizter, as mentioned previously, heavily likes crossdressing which further puts him in awkward situations since he's surprisingly skilled to fooling most people into believing he's a woman. Furthermore, Xinizter tends to play along, finding the situation merely fun and most of the time, he's unable to understand the true harm done to himself or whomever's with him at the moment. He often does curtseys to introduce himself. When not lashing out due to his temper, Xinizter shows to have finesse, be polite and caring for others, although a wrong word or action can quickly change that; he shows a more feminine demeanor, mainly through his body language. Backstory "Xinizter was born in the peak of a very tall mountain, rumored to pierce the clouds with its frightening altitude. Unlike the people who lived there, Xinizter was born without wings, which was solved with the spectral wings that float besides him, a birth gift from one of the locals. Once he got used to the wonders of flight, he clumsily flied happily along the small town of his upbringing; he'd enter the neighbor's doors like if they were his own and he'd play with other kids of his age, happily chasing after them, or being chased himself. He lived in a thriving community where respect was fully enforced; throughout his playful adventures, he'd often get mixed up in clothing stores, or even his mother's wardrobe, and he'd come out dressed like a girl, a tiny princess for most. That was perfectly fine with everyone as people would compliment him and kids would still play with him, sometimes adding accesories of their own like tiny bows. As life went on, he began to grow tired of the small community he was in. Seeking to view more of the world, he gave himself the motivation to travel accross the world, finding new faces, new places and, perhaps, new friends to be with for the remainder of his days. As he waved goodbye to his childhood friends and his family, holding and hiding his tears, he ventured on his adventure, wearing a silky, golden and black dress that was weaved by himself, the last remainder of his fragmented past which now vanished behind him as he flew quietly to a new place. Happy Tree Town became his first place to explore. A gargantuan town in comparison to what once was his town, Xinizter ventured in, confident and zealous to meet the locals. The results were too unyielding for his poor mind: from people making fun of him over his clothing to the more aggressive locals beating him up or even stabbing him. Laying in pools of his own blood which soaked within his tattered dress, Xinizter's mind progressed to ruin and he began adopting the behavior he received. He became more aggressive, he attempted to defend himself to the bone and, at one point, he even became like one of them; the respect he once lived with vanished in thin air, his memories beginning to fade, shrouded by the fumes of his raising toxicity. Once a complete sweetheart, he began to malnourish, starved with hatred, into the salty princess... As time passed, Xinizter began to recover; although he no longer had the motivation he started at when he first arrive, his heart wasn't fully poisoned. He made some friends, got a house, and even got a beautiful partner whom which he formed a big and beautiful family with. Despite seeming like he has completely recovered from his past experiences, the hatred he received remains deep within his heart...and it's easy for it to get out..." Relations The following lists Xinizter's interactions with other characters. Friends Coco.- The love of his life. She's one of the most important people to him, alongside his daughters. He protects her against any form of harm and always remains by her side. He's profoundly grateful she chose him and he makes sure to compensate with all of his love. Surprisingly, she's ok with Xini's experiences with Rabelais. Given how much he cares about her, if she dies at his eyes, he's likely to commit suicide to join her. Gigi (GG).- He's a close friend of his. They normally draw or play together. Although they may discuss several times per day, they often retain their unbreakable friendship. Sailenze.- He's another close friend to him. They usually do activities together and can be seen alongside Gigi. Frills.- His daughter. He deeply cares for her, plays with her and defends her against other people. Although it is very evident that she's a pervert, he doesn't mind for he prefers for Frills to be herself, which reflects a bit of his upbringing about respecting others. It is speculated that her obsession with lingerie is related to her father. Muddy.- His second daughter, just like Frills, he shows deep care for Muddy. He's always giving her affection and he tries his best to make her happy. He seems to be unaware of Muddy's favoritism towards him or the things she does to those who get too close to him, but even if he was told, he would defend Muddy to the bone. She is his daughter, after all. Wawa.- One of his most recent friends, he considers her a close friend. They often chat and, at times, play together. They sometimes have sleepovers and, overall, they get along very well. Plus...it's always fun to have two fourth-wall breakers interact, right? Rabelais.- They've got some...story behind them, trust me, it's best to not ask. Xini has a lowkey crush on him and, outside of his fantasies, he tends to have fun alongside him...in its many contexts. He's learning how to do...certain things with his help. Neutral Most characters.- As stated above, he's a huge mess up of a person, so he naturally scares others away from him. This makes him really sad. Enemies The one that won't be mentioned.- Needless to say, he hates him. Try guessing who this is :P Quotes "You know, my girlfriend is way manlier than I could ever be", "Yes. I'm a trap. And yes, I am bi. Happy?", "I prefer being underneath" –Xinizter has never been afraid to admit his lack of masculinity "Unless you want a lesson on getting your throat slit, I would leave", "Is it the national day of bugging Xinizter or something? Get lost", "For the last time, it is an intimate matter. Go pester somebody else." –Xinizter when asked about his relation with Rabelais Roles The following lists the episodes where Xinizter appears in. Starring TBA Featuring TBA Cameos TBA Morgue The following lists Xinizter's infamous encounters with the fate of HTF. Injuries TBA Deaths His deaths mostly involve his head, hands or innards. He has a low survival percentage going for 13%. TBA Gallery Normal Xinizter Drawings and pictures of the Xinizter we're used to. XinoPixeles.png|Attempt at pixel Rediseño Xino.png|I kinda forgot about this one Xini_y_Coco.png|Besides his girlfriend, Coco (Drawn by Coco) Req2_(2).jpg|Made by Blue OhHi.png|I guess Monika was in my mind 021.jpg|Believe it or not, this was his very first design Dressinizter The following revolts around the gag of Xinizter's crossdressing antics (My greatest thank yous to the people willing to waste time on this draw this <3). 1527390951705-1.png|Drawn by GonzaloGPlay Dressinizter.png|Drawn by Peggie dressinizterBlu1.png|Drawn by Blue minitrapxini.png|Drawn by Blue XiniFNeizo.png|Drawn by Neiz xinisug.png|Drawn by Sugar 1545178547973-1.png|Drawn by Coco Trivia His clothes make reference to two games his creator likes His cog collar makes direct reference to the Gears of War franchise. On his Autumn-Winter design, his hoodie tries to make a reference to Skullgirls. Another reference, although not in his clothes, is that when he gets stressed, an odd, black mark appears above his head and, if he loses stress, a white aura surrounds it instead. Try guessing the reference~ Thus far, he has only had a single mayor redesign that drastically changed his overall design. It was made mainly since the creator "didn't like how he looked like every other fox character". This was reverted since it made him look even more unfitting. He is somewhat infamous over multiple controversies and often accused of many things, which only break his temper, including his self-awareness, lingerie obsession, supposed affair with Rabelais, past design among others. He is the proud father of Frills, Muddy and possibly a third daughter...don't ask me about the genetics behind them. Most traits of him are taken from his creator and exaggerated while others are just added in for fun~ He finds decapitations as his favorite kill, sometimes, he even watches them in amusement rather than fleeing in terror from it. As a rule of thumb, never let a severed head at his hands. Just trust me with that. He has plans on starting a fire arm museum; he currently collects them for fun...this can only go one way, cant it? Most jokes that he makes are injokes that happen in Discord, the most infamous one being Dressinizter and a close second, suggested by Sugar, features Xinizter being a "salty queen", complete by a princess dress themed after a salt shaker and his natural, toxic personality. He affectionately names his drawing notebook "Renaissance". He is middle class so he has a fair share of expensive things around; where the money comes from is unknown, although a gag involves him drawing water cups and selling them, a reference to an actual thing that happened to the creator. Despite how tiny his wings might seem, he is perfectly able to fly with them; if needed, they can extend to longer lengths to aid with flying. Although it is confirmed he buys some of the clothes to crossdress, he prefers other methods since the stares he's been given severely made his confidence drop He has bigger likings for skirts than he does pants when crossdressing. His teal fur version is probably the worst update I've given him thus far. To further joke at myself over such a pathetic decision, it was made slightly canon; Xinizter at one point was teal since he mistakenly used his hair dye as shampoo, thus staining his fur teal. His voice is very inconsistent, mainly since he tends to constantly exaggerate it; sometimes, it even changes between sentences. Most of his voices average in deep though with a latino accent. Furthermore, he attempts a feminine voice when he's crossdressing which also sets even less consistency. Some other times, his accent seems to be southern american. Despite being a prime example of a trap, he heavily dislikes talks about sexuality, orientation or those topics. In fact, it is often joked that he's referred to with "female pronouns" even when he isn't crossdressing, much to his chagrin. He's still flattered when called a princess however. In huge irony to the point above, he's bisexual. Although it started as an injoke at first, it was then made canonical. I quote myself "You literally made a character that managed to make me bi. Congratulations". While we're ruining his sexuality, we may as well go over the fact he's an atheist. He seems to be impervious to high or low temperatures; this is a joke since I live on a desert, where it's either "extremely hot or extremely cold". In the name of God. In the name of God. In the name of God we go to heaaaveeeeen! I heard this song while remaking him for quite a lot of time Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Self-Inserts Category:Orange Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bisexual Characters